Xialion Showdown, With Feeling
by Elizabeth SwanTurner
Summary: A deamon coems to the temple makeing everyone dance and sing. Pairings KimJack, RaiOC, ClayOC, Read and review
1. Going through the motions

AN:Ok hi everyone yeah I'm pretty sure you want to kill me for not updating Metaphysics. Anyway sorry, I was watching TV and saw an episode of my favorite show and decided to Xiaolin Showdownize it.Problem is I need two more girl characters (who will be good) to be Raimundo and Clays love interests

So the first two people who review and make up a character get to be in this fic however you must follow some rules. I need Name,Age,Love Interest,Element You will also be on the side of good sorry no bad girls

And so won't knock this offline here's the first chapter

More details next which I will write as soon as possible.

BEGIN

Also "" means speaking and _Italics_ mean singing

We see Kimiko walking home from the village with the Mantis Flip Coin in her hands. She seems to be alone when all of a sudden Jack Spicer's robots pop out and begin to attack. She starts to beat them up when all of a sudden she begins to...sing??

Kimiko:

_Every single night the same arrangement_

_I go out and fight the fight_

_Still I always feel the strange estrangement_

_Nothing here is real_

_Nothing here is right_

A Bot jumps from behind her trying to attack but she easily smashes it. More ots come but she fights them off easily all the while singing

Kimiko:

_I've been making shows of trading blows_

_Just hoping no one knows_

_That I've been going through the motions_

_Walking through the part_

_Nothing seems to penetrate my heart_

_I was always brave and kind of righteous_

_Now I find I'm wavering_

Kimiko begins walking again only to find more bots attacking a man tied to the tree she goes to help.

Kimiko:

_Crawl out of your grave you find this fight_

_Just doesn't mean a thing_

A Bot jumps out successfully knocking her to the ground.

Bot:

_She ain't go that swing_

"Thanks for noticing," says Kimiko glaring at Robots

Bots:

_She was pretty well with fiends from hell_

_But lately we can tell that she's been_

_Going through the motions_

_Faking it somehow_

Bot:

_She's not even half the girl she_-(Looks down and sees a large wound in the middle of his chest)

_Ow_

Kimiko resumes walking towards where the man is tied up

Kimiko:

_Will I stay this way forever?_

_Sleep walk through my life's endeavor_

She unties the Village boy who we see once untied is incredible sexy,

Village Boy:

_How can I repay?_

Kimiko:

_Whatever_

(Resumes walking)

_I don't want to beeee_

_Going through the motions_

_Losing all my drive_

_I can't even see_

_If this is really me_

_And I just want to be_

One finally robot runs and tries to attack her but she chops it causing it to explode as the dust clears we see the dust clear and

Kimiko:

Alive!!

The final notes of the song fade away as Kimiko looks at the wreckage.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" asked Kimiko to no one in particular

END PART 1

AN: ok so there was part 1/prologue thingy anyway a lot more details in the next chapter, everything will be explained so it fits the story, so read and review and make up a character please But I can only have 2 so hurry please and review

BTW

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this if I did I would have Kimiko making out with Raimundo or jack in every episode and a girl for both Clay and Omi.


	2. Ive Got a theroy, Bunnies, Mustard out

AN thank you my two beautiful reviewers who won the contest you two rock my piggy socks anyway

Disclaimer: same as before

Screeches BEGIN PART 2

EXPLATION

Okay just want to put a few things out on the table okay.

First Wuya is gone and jack is making his own evil boy genius empire thing while still trying to steal the Shen-gong-wu

Second Clay is dating a girl named Jillian who is the DIT of light she's 14 two years younger then Clay himself

Third Rai (too lazy to type his full name) Danielle a.k.a Danii or Dan DIT of ice she's going to be 15 same as Rai

Fourth Kimiko and Omi are not dating anyone and they won't date each other, at least not in this fic

Fifth, when Wuya was being destroyed Kimiko died for like a minute BUT she still died

That's it on with the fic

Kimiko walked into the training room greeting the other warriors. Omi was practicing his attack moves; Clay was teaching Jill a rope trick (Kim knew it was an excuse for Jill to be close to him) and Rai was with Danii somewhere. Kim glanced over at the training mats then quickly looked away and went to work with Omi. Those two needed to get their hormones checked. But Kimiko was happy they were making out, when she got back last night she had heard Danii and Rai screaming at each other. It didn't sound pretty.

"Good Morning Kimiko" said Master fung and Omi tighter

"Morning everyone" she said with a smile starting her stretches, pause she turned around "hey guys" no one moved "HEY GUYS"

Clay, Omi, and Jill looked up but she was positive she heard a muffled go away from the mats. Rolling her eyes she continued, "This is going to sound crazy, but last night, last night, did anyone um...how do I put this, burst into song?"

"Sweet Dashi" exclaimed Dojo from the doorway, everyone began immeaditly talking at once and from what Kimiko could gather everyone at one point or another had burst into song.

"So Omi, Rai is there a singing Shen-gong-wu" asked Jill perplexed

"No" choursed the two boys.

"So Kimiko what did you sing about" asked Dan

"I don't remember" answered Kimiko very quickly "But it was so weird it just fit my mood at the moment. But what's causing this I mean something has to be?"

"Well we just got to break it down look at the facts you know sc-"Clay began before being interrupted by Rai.

Master Fung:

_I've got a theory_

_That it's a wu_

_A Shen-gong-wu_

_No, something isn't right there_

Danii:

_I've got a theory_

_That I'm dreaming_

_And where all stuck inside my wacky Broadway nightmare_

Rai reached over and too happily pinched her on the bottom earning him a yelp from Danii along with a slap on his arm.

Clay & Jill:

_I've got a theory we should work this out_

_It's getting eerie what's this cherry singing all about_

Dojo:

_It could be dragons_

_Some evil dragons_ (looking around he see the DIT glaring at him)

_Which is ridulces cause DITs are perfect_

_Dragons with power, love the earth, and I'll be over here_

Dojo slithered around to rest on Master Fung

Omi:

_I've got a theory it could be cowies_

Crickets chirped as the others stared at him

Danii:

_I've got a-_

Omi:

_Cows are just cute like everybody supposes_

_They got those black spots and wet noses_

_And what's with all that milk_

_What do they need such good bones for anyway?_

_Cows,_

_Cowies_

_It must be COWIES_

_Or maybe bunnies_

Jill:

_Ive got a theory we should work this fast_

Clay:

_Because it could get serious before its passed_

Kimiko:

_I've got a theory it doesn't matter_

_What can't we face if were together_

_Whats in this place that we can't weather_

_Betrayal, we've all been there_

_The same old kicks why we should care._

All:

_We have to try_

_We'll pay the price_

_Its do or die_

Kimiko:

_Hey I've already died_

Everyone smiles while still walking/dancing/singing there way towards the hall of records.

All:

_What can't we face if were together_

_What's in this place we can't weather_

_There's nothing we can't face_

Omi:

_Except for Cowies,_

The music plays its final chords as everyone ends at the entrance to the scroll knowledge area.

"Okay, now that was disturbing" said Dojo crawling out of Master Fungs sleeve

"Yeah but is it just us?" asked Jill. Kimiko jumped up opening the door that lead to the courtyard.

Random Monk holding a robe:

_They got the mustard out_

Other monks holding robes:

_THEY GOT THE MUSTARD OUT!!_

Kimiko shut the door returning "no its not just us."

END PART 2

AN: So far so good? Hope to update soon

Dennyberry your're gonna love the next chapter and Cartoonhottie your gonna love the 4th.

Read and review PRETTY PLEASE!!


	3. Under your Spell

AN: okay thank you again to all my beautiful reviewers. You are correct I am taking the songs away from Buffy the vampire slayer episode Once more with Feeling.

Get the title

Xiaolin Showdown with Feeling

Once more with Feeling

Get it.

And just so I don't get kicked off the site for doing something illegal hers one big ass long disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin showdown Shen-gong-wu or Jill and dad. They belong to the WB, cartoonhottie, and DB. Once more with feeling belongs to Joss Weldon and the other guy who wrote the music. I don't own any of this and doing it for my own personal enjoyment.

There happy.

P.S. D.B. you're going to love this

BEGIN PART 3

Another hour passed and Master Fung left leaving Omi in charge of the other Dragons. Still after all this time no information had been found. Whenever they found something it was most likely wrong. No spell or Shen-gong-wu could make people magically begin to sing and dance. Kimiko was about to give up hope they were getting no where.

"Oh, that's right" said Danii jumping up.

"What's right?" asked Clay

"The text, scroll thingy, I borrowed something for a little light reading. It might have mention something about singing, I dunno" said Danii babbling on.

"Well I'm about to start investigating bugs at the moment, just going grab it and come back AMAP." Said Omi not looking up from his scroll, he had just found this really pretty necklace Jill's birthday was coming up this would be perfect for her. He pocketed the necklace not thinking about it all that much.

"ASAP, and Danii didn't you say that your room was really unorganized, you might need some help finding the scroll" said Raimundo standing up and following her to the door.

"Yes, yes, go with her Raimundo." Said Omi completely oblivious to the eye rolling smirks that the others were giving the pair that left very quickly.

Temple Garden's

"Danii you don't have any books in your room" said Rai with his arm around her shoulder as they walked through the gardens.

"Yeah but who wants to be cooped up on a nice day like this, the sun is shining, the grass is green, those village girls are checking you out." Said Danii glaring across the way at two girls

"Who, where, when, bye Dan." said Rai starting off towards the other girls, Danii laughed grabbing his hand pulling him back towards her giving him a light kiss.

"Do I have to tie you up, your all mine don't ever forget that" she said as she wrapped her arms around Rai's neck and he did except around her waist.

"I won't, oh I got something for you" he reached down and pulled a little pink flower out of his pocket. "I found this next to my bed this morning thought it would look pretty on you. Don't know where I got it though; in fact I can't remember anything about last night." He frowned then smiled again as he tried to put it behind Danii's ear but she wouldn't let him.

"Never mind the flower Rai, let's just enjoy the day." They began to walk again holding hands when all of a sudden. (Oh like you weren't expecting it)

Danii:

_I lived my life in shadow_

_Never the Sun on my face_

_It didn't seem so sad though_

_I figured that was my place_

_Now I'm bathed in light_

_Something just isn't right_

Raimundo grabbed Danii's hand spinning her around and began waltzing with her.

_I'm under your spell_

_How else could it be?_

_Anyone would notice me?_

_Its magic I can tell_

_How you set me free_

_Brought me out so easily_

They pair stops dancing and resumes walking towards the main building

Rai:

_I saw a world enchanted_

_Shen-gong-wu in the air_

_I always took for granted_

_I was the wind dragon here_

_But your power shows_

_Brighter then any I know_

Rai & Danii (together):

_I'm under your spell_

_Nothing I can do_

_You just took my soul with you_

_You worked your charms so well_

_Finally, I knew_

_Everything I dreamed was true._

The two stop at their destination which is Danii's room. Breaking free Rai begins to search her room.

"Danii I can't find any scrolls, they must hav-"he was cut off as Danii spun him around kissing him

Danii:

_The Moon to the tides_

_I can't feel you inside_

Raimundo kisses her again lying her down on her bed, then smiles and starts sucking on her neck going lower and lower until he is out of the reader's point of view. The only think you can see is Danii face as you see her smile laugh then start groaning and moving around as she continues singing.

_I'm under your spell_

_Surging like the sea_

_Wanting you so helplessly_

(Rai moves up and gives her a quick kiss before returning top what he was doing before)

_I break with every swell_ (Danii moans)

_Lost in ecstasy_

_Spread beneath my Raimundo _

_You make me Complete_

_You make me Complete_

_You make me Com-_

"You know I bet there not even working" said Omi looking up from his scroll

"And this came to you when Sherlock" asked Jill returning with yet another pile.

"This is pointless, what's so wrong with singin' and dancing its not hurting anyone." asked Clay

**Village**

Some you village boy is tap dancing up a frenzy you see his face he is petrified. He goes faster and faster until he spontaneously combust leaving behind a small pile of ash. A man in a blue red suit steps out from the shadows.

"Now that's entertainment." Says the strange man before laughing and disappearing once again into the shadows.

END PART 3

AN: Ok so how did you like it, Jill and Clay are going to do a duet next time, and then after that we finally have an appearance of Jack (HOOT HOOT)

Oh and btw for the scene between Rai and Danii, you can make it as perverted as you want, but then again he could have just been giving her a foot rub. (Evil smile)

Read and review please


	4. I'll never tell,parking ticket

Disclaimer: same as before (burst out sobbing)

BEGIN SECTION 4

Groaning Jill rolled over as the sunlight hit her eyes. However when she opened them she say her boyfriend still asleep. She slept in his room. Not sex, just the comfort of having someone you love right beside you when you wake up. It was a nice feeling. She sighed and planted light kisses on his check until he woke up finally.

"Morin'" he said in that cute teaxen drawl of his that made her want to melt. "Hey don't we have to go to practice now," he asked starting to get up.

"No Master Fung shut everything down on account of everyone singing and dancing. So we get to sleep in" she said pulling the covers more around her.

"Waffles for breakfast"

"If we ever got married would you still make me waffles for breakfast?"

"No I would make them only for myself but by law you would own half of them," he gave her a quick kiss before getting up very quickly, "I could try pancakes, my pa taught me a thicker versio-"

(AN: Hmm I wonder what's going to happen now?")

Jill:

_This is the man I plan to entangle isn't he fine_

_My claim to fame was to bully and mangle_

_Vengeance was mine_

_But I'm out of the biz_

_The name I made I'll trade for his the only trouble is-_

_I'll never tell._

Jill got up and put on her bathrobe and started to brush her teeth.

Clay:

_She is the one she most wonderful fun_

_Such passion and grace_

_Warm in the night when she in my tight embrace_

_I'll never let her go_

_The love we know can only grow_

_There's just one thing that_

_No_

_I'll never tell_

Together:

_Cause there's nothing to tell-_

They both look at each other shrug their shoulders as it to say well.

Jill:

_He snores_

Clay:

_She wheezes_

Jill:

_Say training and he freazzes_

Clay (opening fridge):

_She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe_

Jill:

_I talk he breezes_

Clay:

_She doesn't know what please is_

Jill:

_His-(C_lays clamps his hand over her mouth blushing)

Both:

_The vibe gets kind of scary_

Clay:

_Like she thinks I'm ordinary_

Jill:

_Like it's all just temporary_

Clay:

_Like her toes are kinda hairy_

Both:

_But it's all very well_

_Cause god knows I'll never tell_

The pair continues to do their morning routine. Clay picks up the newspaper headline reading (Forest Grows to new height, MAGIC IS NOT INVOLLED)

Jill:

_When things get ruff_

_He just hides behind his powers_

_Now look he's getting huffy_

_Because he knows I know_

Clay:

_She clings she's needy_

_She's also really greedy_

_She nev-_

Jill (interrupting):

_His eyes are beady_

Clay:

_This is my verse hello_

_She-_

Clay is interrupted when flapper music comes on and Jill starts to dance around.

"Look at me I'm dancing crazy" says Jill still dancing around and after a few minutes clay joined her. The music turned into a small waltz type so the pair began to dance slower.

Both:

_You know_

Clay:

_You're quite the charmer_

Jill:

_My night in armor_

Clay:

_You're the cutest of the Scooby's_

_With your lips as red as rubies_

_And your firm yet supple (pauses)_

_Tight Embrace!_

Jill:

_He swell_

Clay:

_She's sweller_

Jill:

_He'll always be my feller_

Clay:

_That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified_

Jill:

_I've read this tale_

_There's romance then betrayal_

_I'll know there will be a day_

_I want to run and hide_

Both:

_I lied_

_I said it's easy_

_I tried but there these fears I can't quell_

Clay:

_Is she looking for a pot of gold?_

Jill:

_Will I look good when I've gotten old?_

Clay:

_Will our lives become to stressful_

_If I'm never that successful_

Jill:

_Will I get so old and wrinkly_

_Will I look like David Brinkley?_

Clay:

_Am I crazy?_

Jill:

_Am I dreaming?_

Clay:

_Am I marrying a demon?_

Both:

_We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell_

_So thank god I'll never tell_

_I swear that I'll never tell_

Clay:

_My lips are sealed_

Jill:

_I take the fifth_

Clay:

_Nothing to see move it along_

Both:

_I'll never-_

_TELL!!_

The pair fell backwards on Clay's bed laughing

(AN: Okay for the record this has taken me like a week to write so CARTOONH DEAL IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT!!!!)

**Noon**

Omi was walking with Clay and Jill who were talking and complaining over what they had to do.

"And my toes are not hairy!" "And my eyes are not beady" screamed the pair at each other.

"Omi you've got to find a way to stop this" pleaded Jill

"Well I am looking into some other cases" began Omi

"Who cares about cases Omi give me a Shen-gong-wu and show me where to point it?" Said clay as the trio kept going.

Jill saw a girl from the village who happened to be her friend. Her name was Cara and she used to have a crush on Clay but once Jill got him she backed off they still remained friends. Jill was about to wave when she saw Cara had been pulled over by a cop.

Cara:

I'm asking you please no

It isn't right it isn't fair

There was no parking anywhere

I think that hydrant wasn't there

Why can't you let it go?

I think I've paid more then my share

I'm just a poor girl don't you care

Hey I'm not wearing underwear.

"As in burnt up barbeque" said Clay amazed at Omi's words

"Well peoples emotions are running so high that people are spontaneously combusting from al the energy they've stored up. But I don't know how's it's related to any spell that I've come across. Kimiko left with Dojo to see if Jack Spicer had anything to do with it. But these days Kim-" Omi sighed and Jill reached over and gave him a girl hug to make him feel better. They all knew what he ment Kimiko had died, however thanks to the Golden Tiger Claws and actually Jack Spicer's quick thinking, they got her to the hospital and she lived. But when Kimiko came out of the hospital, she was different. Still fun loving joking Kimiko. With the best fashion sense one could find. But she would run hot and cold become moody. Stare out the window more often. She was just different.

END PART 4

Okay it's so late because I got this cold/flu/sickness thing.

It was one of those sicknesses where you're not sick enough to stay home, but still miserable. Also I had a ton of school work this week hopefully the next one will be out sooner.

I hope

BTW- If you find any song that suits a character put it in a review.

A friend of mine who reads this asked if I could make Jack sing another song along with rest in peace.

So I'm making him sing-

Oh like I'm going to ruing the surprise.

Bye

Luv

Xiaolin Titan fanatic

P.S MY REVIEWERS ROCK AND BTW

Spicydoughnut

YOU ROCK great fic


	5. Rest in peace, Proud of your boy, UYS re...

BEGIN PART 5

(Btw jack's going to sing is other song in this chapter)

"Don't worry Dojo, I'll be fine I mean its just Jack don't worry go relax I'll call you on my cell when I'm done okay" said Kimiko smiling at the now 2foot dragon as he slithered off under a tree to take a nap.

Kimiko began to walk up the Spicer's driveway letting her thoughts roll around. Jack liked her, which she knew; heck everyone at the temple knew it. Finally battle he was the one that saved her. But, the time that she was dead, the entire half-hour, Kimiko had been in heaven. Or the closest thing to heaven her mind could come up with. She felt safe there secure, that nothing would ever go wrong, but then her friends had ripped her back, away from the safety. Jack was the only one who she had told about this. The others she told them that she didn't remember anything. Kimiko rang the bell on the front of Jack's house she could see another car in the driveway.

Funny, thought Kimiko I thought jack's parents were at a dig or archeologist convention somewhere- she stopped as the door opened by a pale older woman with red hair not unlike Jack's. She had a cigarette in her hand and took a long drag.

"Yeah what do you want, if you're selling Girl Scout cookies I don't want any" began the women

"No no ma'am I'm not selling anything, I was wondering if Jack was home," asked Kimiko slightly recoiling from the stench of alcohol on the women's breath. She was about to turn and run back to Dojo thinking they had the wrong house, when speak of the devil Jack appeared behind the women.

"Um, mom the ladies are wondering what's taking so long, oh and Aggie raised the pot by 5." Said Jack grabbing Kimiko's elbow leading her away from the women.

"Thanks Hun," said the women before going down the opposite side of the hallway. Kimiko was about to ask what was going on when Jack (still holding onto her arm) pulled through room after room finally down a stair case and into his lab.

"What are you doing here, oh let me guess come to sing me a little song." Asked Jack flipping on the light switch.

"So you know what's going on"

"Well, I've seen some pretty dame funny things, a 300 pound football player singing like Yma Sumac will stay with you." he replied as the both laughed. Realizing what they were doing Kimiko stopped blushed and looked away.

"So what was with that woman upstairs?" asked Kimiko

"Oh that's my mom, she got back early from a dig my dad had to stay and do some paperwork. So her friends decided to throw her a margarita and poker night, and guess who got stuck playing waiter. Other then that I don't know a thing so you can leave now." He said opening the door for effect.

"What's up you're all bad and moody." Asked Kimiko staying seated

"Its nothing, no information so you can go now" said Jack gesturing towards the door.

"Jack what's wrong?" asked Kim

Jack:

_I died _

_Inside years ago_

Jack realizing he was singing cursed quickly before pushing past Kimiko and started to work on a new robot.

_And you can make it seem_

_Like it isn't so _

_Why you come to be with me _

_I think I finally know_

_Mmm,mmm_

Jack stopped working and slowly started to approach Kimiko

_You're scared _

_Shamed of what you feel_

Kimiko looked away before starting to get up and head for the door but stopped when jack grabbed her shoulder spinning her around.

_And you can't tell the ones you love_

_You know they couldn't deal_

_Whisper in a Goth mans ear_

_Doesn't make it real_

Kimiko still not looking at him jerked out of his grip and began to walk up the stairs again. Jack followed the entire time singing

_Well that's great_

_But I don't wanna play_

_Cause being with you touches me_

_More then I can say_

_Since I'm only dead to you_

_I'm saying stay away_

_And let me _

_Rest in Peace_

_Let me Rest in peace_

_Let me get some sleep_

_Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep_

_I could lay my body down _

_But I can't find my sweet release_

_So let me rest in peace_

Jack jumped in front of Kimiko stopping her from going any further he bent down on one knee.

_You know _

_You got a willing slave_

_And you just love the plainer thought_

_That you might misbehave (smirks)_

_Until you do I'm telling you_

_Stop visiting my place_

_And let me rest in peace_

Kimiko jerked her hand out of his and resumed walking towards the exit

_I know I should go_

_But I follow you_

_Like a man possessed_

_Theirs a traitor here_

_Underneath my breast_

_And it hurts me more _

_Then you'll ever guess_

_If my heart could beat_

_It would break my chest_

_But I can see_

_You're unimpressed _

_So leave me be_

_And let me rest in peace_

_Let me get some sleep_

_Let me take my love _

_And bury it _

_In a hole six foot deep_

_I could lay my body down_

_But I can't find my sweet release_

Kimiko started to exit the house but trips landing on the lawn Jack was right behind her and tripped over the same spot she did. Somehow when they fell Jack twisted his body so that he took the brunt of the fall and Kimiko fell on top of him.

S_o let me rest in peace _

_Why won't you let me?_

_Rest in peace._

Kimiko opened her eyes after expecting to meet the hard grassy area and instead found a black t-shirt. She picked her head up and smelled something really sweet; it was like cinnamon and sugar and something she couldn't quite name.

Kimiko picked up her head a little more only to realize what the two of them looked like right now. She was lying on top of him, her legs nestled in between his and his face was inches away from hers. Jack face was getting closer and closer, against her will her eyes began to shut and she felt herself being drawn to the boy beneath her.

"JACK!" a voiced slurred from the doorway, "JACK SPICER WHERE ARE YOU?" At the sound of the woman's voice Kimiko jumped up from on top of him and ran back to Dojo who quickly changed back and took off towards the temple.

"So you're not staying then" muttered Jack before turning back to the doorway, "Mildred I'm right here what's wrong?"

"Your mother fell asleep, and we're going home." Said Mildred as she left with the rest of the women.

"Uh, do you want me to call your driver or someone else?" asked Jack

"No sweetie, we already did that, Henry's waiting at the end of the driveway to take us home. Oh and by the way, who was that pretty little girl you were with. She seemed pleasant,"

"Oh that's just an old friend of mine she was stopping by to say hello."

"Well she looked sweet enough, maybe if you stopped wearing so much black and washed your face you could snatch her up."

"Maybe," Jack said his quick good-byes to the other women before going inside to see to his mom. Sighing when he came to the kitchen it was a mess. Jack sighed and looked for his mom, he found her in the living room asleep on the couch, and he sighed again and started to look for a blanket.

Jack:

_Proud of your boy_

_I'll make you proud of your boy_

Jack Leans down and wrap the blanket around his mother before going to the kitchen where he began to clean up.

_Believe me bad as I've been ma_

_You're in for a pleasant surprise_

_I've wasted time_

_I've wasted me_

_Some say I'm slow for my age _

_a late bloomer, ok_

_I agree_

_That I've been one rotten kid_

_Some son_

_Some pride and some joy_

_Bit I'll get over these_

_Messin'up, screwin'up times_

_You'll see Ma, now comes the better part_

_Someone's gonna make good_

_Cross his stupid heart_

_Make good and finally make you_

_Proud of your boy_

Jack walked back into the room that held his mother he smiled and continued singing

_Tell me that I've been a Goth and a loser_

_You won't get a fight here no ma'am_

_Say I'm spoiled, a goof off, no good_

_But that couldn't be all that I am_

_Water flows under the bridge_

_Let it pass let if go_

_There is no reason that you should believe me_

_Not yet, I know_

_But someday and soon_

_I'll make you proud of your boy_

_Though I can't make myself taller_

_Or smarter, or handsome, or wise_

_I'll do my best what else can I do _

_Since I wasn't born perfect like_

_Like Dad or you_

_Mom, I will try to_

_Try hard to make you_

_Proud of your boy_

Jack leaned down and kissed his mother's forehead, tucked the blanket under her chin and walked back to his own room getting into bed and falling asleep.

(AN: I should end it now but I need one last part)

**Xiaolin Temple**

Raimundo carried an passed out Omi in his arms back to the boy's sleeping area. Omi had been working really hard for the past 2 days. Come to think of it he hadn't gotten a lot sleep, no wonder he passed out. Lying Omi down on the mat he turned to leave.

"AND LOW" yelled Omi jumping up from his bed, "That is the answer to the problem it's on the edge of my tongue.'

"That's tip of your tongue Omi and gets some rest you look like you could need it." Said Raimundo leaving, "Besides we, I think Clay found a lead on this whole musical thing, some lord of the dance or something. Just a simple demon, we can get rid of it."

"So they know who summoned it yet?"

""No, were still looking into that, but Danii will figure it out she is the smart one, now get some rest" Rai turned and began walking out.

"Raimundo, my friend, I am glad on how you and Dragon Danii, asd they would say made up."

"Made up?"

"Yes last night the two of you got into a most fearsome fight that you two had. It gave me a really scary feeling inside my stomach." Said Omi with a smile completely oblivious to Rai confused look.

"Omi, Danii and I never-"

"I understand my friend; you two are the most perfect couple."

"Omi I don't understand-"began Rai as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink flower he had found in his bed that morning. Something was up.

"Hey Omi, I gotta look something up, if the others come, say I'm in the library."

"Farewell, friend Rai I will be as you say grabbing some z's." Omi rolled over and felt something fall out of his pocket. He rached down and felt the necklace that he had found for Jill birthday gift. Yawning he tossed it onto his neck mumbling in his sleep,

Omi:

_Does anybody even notice?_

_Does anybody even care?_

Rolling over again he faced 3 deamons that looked like wooden dolls throw a bag over him before dissappering into the night sky. Omi never even got a chance to scream.

END PART 5

Okay that took me like forever to type

Next time

More stuff

I dunno

I'm half asleep right now

You know the drill

Read and review please

BTW

The other song that Jack sang was "Proud of your boy" by Clay Aiken its quite good I liked it a lot. And agaig if you find a song that you think suites a character and would work with the fic submit it. But you need to specify which character.

Going to go to bed now

BYE


End file.
